Pokemon - The Player's Companions
Pokemon - The Player's Companions This is, presumably, the reason why you are playing FLC: the Pokemon. The creatures are so cool, but the relationship that you can have with them in the games can only be so much. Maybe you imagine how much willpower your Pokemon has in the game, but it’s all in your head. In FLC, that relationship is explored much more so than in the Pokemon games, or even in the Pokemon anime. (For the sake of brevity, this text, and all other FLC texts, assume that the reader recognizes and understands what the various creatures are and can do.) In FLC, the trainer’s relationship with their Pokemon is much more complex than just companionship. In this interpretation of the world, people and Pokemon have a mental connection with one another. A trainer’s Pokemon responds to the trainer’s commands because they share the same thoughts. As that connection grows, the Pokemon and trainer become bonded at the soul. With this dramatic difference in the relationship between a trainer and a Pokemon, the style of play in FLC is also different than that of other Pokemon mediums. Instead of trying to “catch ‘em all”, the player trains to build this mental and emotional bond with up to 3 Pokemon. That’s it. A player can only have 3 Pokemon at a time. Or, more specifically, a trainer can only be bonded with 3 at one time. Players are free to carry as many Pokemon on them as they want, but the mental link can only be made with 3 at a time. This is the case for several reasons. First, it gives the player a cohesive frame for the building of their characters during play. If you have 3 Pokemon, you can see how far along you can push your characters without spreading out too thin. If a player had 6 Pokemon to account for, they could become a logistical nightmare. 3 Pokemon is the right number to give the player options, and to let the Pokemon growth be manageable. Second, it lets the player decide their Pokemon with strategy in mind. The player is free to choose the Pokemon that they like, but must keep in mind that certain Pokemon are strong against it. They must then deduce what sorts of Pokemon they should have to cover the weaknesses of their first, and again for their second. 3 Pokemon gives the chance for variety, while not giving enough leeway for the players to have a solution to every problem by themselves. Third, it gives the GM a chance to make every Pokemon into a unique character. With 6 Pokemon, the GM would not be able to spend time with any particular one, without the others being pushed to the wayside. With 3 Pokemon, there can be differences between the three, with each of them forging a different relationship with the trainer and each other. The link between Pokemon and trainers is based on the relationships they share. Gruff trainers often bond with tough Pokemon because they share a common bond through their aggressive attitudes. Likewise, mysterious hoodlums might bond with similar Pokemon who understand their reclusiveness. Children bond with cute Pokemon, construction workers bond with strong Pokemon, scientists bond with psychic Pokemon. When a human and a Pokemon bond, it is because of a shared interest, belief, or emotion. For instance, Harold, the musician, bonds with a Kricketune who shares his love of music. Horace, the pickpocket, bonds with a Sneasel, who helps him in his thievery. Each Pokemon decides to bond with a human because they feel a kinship with them, something that makes them feel whole. In FLC, the player dictates to the GM the Pokemon that they plan to use together. Because of the nature of the relationship between trainers and Pokemon, the GM should craft a situation in which the player’s character experiences something with this new Pokemon that prompts the two of them to form a mental bond. For instance, in the canonical story, before the introductory FLC story “Schism”, each player wrote a backstory that described how their character bonded with their first Pokemon. After this, the players told the GM what they wanted their next Pokemon to be. The GM wrote stories that introduced the trainers to their second Pokemon, while also leading into the next story arc, “Utopia”. Likewise, the players told the GM what they wanted their third Pokemon to be, and the GM crafted sessions to give them to the players, while leading into the story arc, “Purgatory”. Each of these sessions had the players encountering the Pokemon they chose, and they let the GM craft a unique personality into the new Pokemon, creating a bonding experience between it and the trainer. This approach lets players realize the strategic group they have planned without the obnoxious activity of wandering through the woods until you find the specific Pokemon you like. The personalities of Pokemon are all unique, just like trainers. Some Pokemon are mean, some are nice, some are silly, some are serious. Sometimes when Pokemon bond with a trainer, they themselves have a personality quite different then their human, but they share some common bond. Other times, they grow to match their human’s worldview. Players should let their GM know of any intentions that they want their Pokemon to have. Or perhaps they let the GM decide what character traits the Pokemon has, letting them discover these things during play. Though they are bonded to the player characters, each Pokemon is a character unto themselves. Players do not generally have the authority to choose what their Pokemon says and thinks. That choice is usually decided by the GM, who then acts as the Pokemon, dictating how they respond. This is not the case for battle, in which Pokemon will do what their trainer commands. In certain circumstances, the GM is allowed to relegate players to dictate their Pokemon’s actions, either in battle or out. Pokemon Skills Like humans, Pokemon have skills. A Pokemon’s skills are based on their type. Every Pokemon has at least one type. This is the nature of their being, the way that their body works. Each type that a Pokemon is allows the Pokemon access to skills and feats. (Feats will be covered later.) A Pokemon’s skill is used in the same way that a human’s is, except for a few factors: The first is that there is no zero-rank Pokemon skill. It must have at least one rank to access a skill. Second, Pokemon skills do not get better with use. Pokemon have an experience level from 1-100, just like in the video games. Every 5 levels, a Pokemon gains another skill point to allocate in whichever skills they have available. This adds a bonus to skill checks when using that Pokemon skill. There are 4 different skills for each type. Pokemon that are more than one type can access the skills of any of their types. For each skill point, that skill gets a +1 bonus in skill checks, up to a maximum of 5 points. For every 2 skill points in a skill, the next skill in that specific type’s skill tree is unlocked. This grants Pokemon more advanced capabilities. Each type’s skill tree is located in the FLC Rules Master text. For example, Naya is a Scraggy, a Dark and Fighting type Pokemon. She is Level 19, which means she has accumulated 3 skill points (Levels 5, 10, and 15). She has allocated 2 points into the Dark skill Sneak and 1 into the Fighting skill Unafraid. Naya levels up and becomes Level 20, granting her another skill point. Her trainer now has a choice. She can put a skill point into the Dark skill Intimidate, which is available from having 2 ranks in Sneak. She can also put the skill point into Unafraid, unlocking the second Fighting skill, Valiance for later skill points. Or, she could just put it into Sneak, giving her +3 to Sneak checks. Pokemon Types Each type of Pokemon has certain characteristics that make it interesting to different players. Some players like elemental Pokemon, other like cerebral Pokemon. Each Pokemon’s types give the player access to build them into a character than has unique moves and powers. There are 17 types in the Pokemon games (since Gold and Silver, at least). In FLC, one additional type has been created, the Light type, bringing the total to 18. Each of these types has traits that players can utilize. Here is a brief rundown of each type and some of their traits. *Normal: Normal Pokemon have very common features. They include animals like dogs, cats, birds, and bears, but also near-humanoid creatures like a Chansey or Audino. Normal type Pokemon are usually genial or kind, but can also be harsh or feel overwhelmed. *Flying: Flying Pokemon are often birds, but also include bats, insects, and dragons. Flying type Pokemon are fast, usually prioritizing speed over defense. They can be fun loving and helpful, or a trickster. They can also be arrogant or disinterested. *Fighting: Fighting Pokemon train their bodies to perform martial arts on their foes. Fighting types often specialize in physical Attacks. Personality-wise, Fighting Pokemon can be strong champions that will stand for the weak, or they could also be reckless bruisers that feed on the frenzy of battle. *Psychic: These Pokemon use their mind powers to read thoughts or move objects with their brain. Psychic types often have an emphasis in Special Attack. Psychic types can be empathetic to others needs, or they can be condescending to those they consider stupider than them. *Ghost: Ghost-type Pokemon deal with the mysterious energies from the realm beyond the living. Ghost Pokemon sometimes anchor to other elements, like Water or Fire, allowing them to imbue objects with that power. These Pokemon are very often aloof or exist as loners, though they can also be manipulative. *Bug: Insectoid Pokemon that encompass a large diversity of forms. Some insects fly, some dig. Some are friendly, some are very much not. Bug types are very often id-driven as they feel the mental link as a connection to a hive mind. However, sometimes Bug types feel introspective at their role in the group, or shunned by those who find them repulsive. *Fire: Fire type Pokemon create flame and heat to burn their foes. They often focus on Attack over Defense, or Special Attack over Special Defense. At their best, Fire Pokemon are proud, loyal, and vivacious. At their worst, they are angry, vindictive and violent. *Water: Water Pokemon include fish and other aquatic wildlife, however, in FLC, Pokemon that are fish themed must be in a Water environment to move freely, making them only situationally useful. This of course is up to the GM’s discretion in the telling of their tale, making these Pokemon usable if the player desperately wanted to. These Pokemon use flows of pressurized water to flood or erode their foes. They also have a strong emphasis on supporting their team. Water Pokemon can be fun and soft like a gentle wave, or they can be unpredictable and merciless like a raging sea. *Grass: These Pokemon use their power over flora to battle their foes or restore themselves and their teammates. Grass types can grow plants in various ways to help their team. They are usually caring about their trainers and their colleagues, but can be relentless, driven, or jaded at other Pokemon’s disdain for life. *Poison: These Pokemon used their infectious attacks to poison their targets, diminishing their Hit Points steadily every turn. Poison Pokemon are often insects, but sometimes other things like bats, humanoids, or even animated refuse. Poison Pokemon are very often clever, meticulous, or conniving. They can also be very animalistic, or feel misunderstood. *Ground: Ground Pokemon utilize activity in the earth to attack their foes, like tremors or sinkholes. Ground types usually hit hard, but sometimes at the cost of Speed. As for their personalities, Ground types are usually slow to trust, but also slow to forget kindness. They can be cool and pleasant, but tend to be itching to stand for their beliefs. *Ice: These Pokemon can manipulate cold, ice, and snow. They attack using frigid moves that can freeze their opponents solid. Ice Pokemon often have strong Defense or Special Defense stats, as well as Attack or Special Attack, but this comes at the cost of their Speed. Ice Pokemon at their most pleasant are serene, graceful creatures that shine with happiness. At their least pleasant, they are cold and distant, and feel hateful or underappreciated. *Rock: This kind of Pokemon is made of sentient stone. They grow their bodies to be able to launch rocks to crush their opponents. Rock Pokemon are strong physically, with high Attack and Defense stats, but this usually comes with a weaker Special Attack and Special Defense. Personality wise, Rock types are usually solemn creatures of few words, though they are still capable of great love and respect. On the other hand, Rock Pokemon will often give no quarter for a foe that they are determined to beat. *Steel: This type of Pokemon is notable for its resilience. Like Rock types, Steel Pokemon usually have an impressive physical Defense, but a less impressive Special Defense. Steel-type Pokemon tend to be very unwilling to change their beliefs, even when confronted. They can be stubborn and arrogant, or devoted and trusting. *Electric: These Pokemon use charges of electricity to shock and paralyze their foes. They hit fast and hard, with most Electric Pokemon having high Attack, or Special Attack, and Speed. This comes at the cost of the Defense stats. Electric types are usually energetic. They can be proud and loyal, but can also be quick to judge or react to a sleight. *Dragon: Dragon type Pokemon are often feared for their power. Dragons usually have high stats all around, but this can come at the cost of a slow evolution. A Dragon Pokemon will often have a great loyalty, respect, and honor toward its trainer. However, Dragon types can also become authoritarian among their colleagues, arrogantly commanding their would-be friends without care. * Fairy: These Pokemon manipulate strange mystical energies in battle, often healing their allies as well as hurting their enemies. Fairy Pokemon are often small or cute but this does not mean they are not capable fighters by any means. Fairy Pokemon are mostly Special Attack-based, usually with lower than average Defense. Fairies can be very kind, dedicated creatures that feel strong love toward their kin, but they can also be selfish, avaricious tricksters that revel in the misery of others. *Dark: These Pokemon use dark energy and deceit to manipulate the battlefield to their advantage. Dark Pokemon are usually hard hitters, at the cost of Defense. They also often have an impressive Speed stat. At their best, Dark Pokemon consider themselves to be agents of change, dedicated to freeing themselves and their allies from tyranny. At their worst, they are backstabbing, ruthless, selfish, and cruel. *Light: These Pokemon use light energy and holy strength to combat their enemies. Light Pokemon are unique to FLC. This presents an issue toward the creation of Pokemon of this type, as they do not already exist. This will be covered later. At their best, Light type Pokemon are pure, just creatures, who inspire devotion, trust, and faith. At their worst, they are judgmental and severe oppressors, who will not hesitate to push their morals onto nonbelievers. All of the types Weaknesses and Resistances for each Pokemon type are listed in the various information sources, excluding the Light type, which will be covered in this text: *Light attacks deal 2x damage to Water, Fighting, and Fairy type Pokemon. *Light attacks deal 1/2x damage to Psychic, Steel, Dark, Ice, and Light type Pokemon. Light attacks deal x0 damage to Grass type Pokemon. *Light Pokemon take 2x damage from Psychic and Grass type attacks. *Light Pokemon take 1/2x damage from Fairy, Ground, Dark, and Light type attacks. Multi-Type Pokemon As in the games, Pokemon can be a single type or they can be several. For example, a Litwick is both Ghost and Fire. Obviously, this lets Litwick access Fire skills and moves, while a singularly Ghost type like Shuppet cannot access them. However, both Pokemon can use skills from the Ghost skill tree. In FLC, it is conceivable to have a Pokemon of more than two types. For example in the story arc “Utopia”, the players encountered a dead Heracross that was reanimated by a plant controlling its nervous system. This created a Pokemon that was a Bug/Fighting/Grass type. Having creatures with more than two types creates some difficulties in the Weaknesses and Resistances for the Pokemon. The following chart denotes the different combinations of Weaknesses and Resistances that could be possibly covered in a three type Pokemon. *3 Weaknesses, 0 Resistances: 6x Damage *2 Weaknesses, 0 Resistances: 4x Damage *2 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance: 3x Damage *1 Weakness, 0 Resistances: 2x Damage *1 Weakness, 1 Resistance: 1x Damage *1 Weakness, 2 Resistances: 3/4x Damage *0 Weaknesses, 0 Resistances: 1x Damage *0 Weaknesses, 1 Resistances: 1/2x Damage *0 Weaknesses, 2 Resistances: 1/4x Damage *0 Weaknesses, 3 Resistances: 1/6x Damage As it can be seen in the chart, Weaknesses do not just multiply together, they are additive. Conflicting Weaknesses and Resistances create situations that do not occur in the game, like in the scenario of a 3x Damage, or a 3/4x Damage attack. The patterns shown here relate to any combination of any number of types. For example, a hypothetical Rock/Steel/Electric/Fire/Poison type Pokemon (Imagine a really sturdy salamander with venomous electro-claws) would have the following Weaknesses and Resistances of each type. After each type, the logic for each will be elaborated in parenthesis. *Normal: 1/4x (0 Weaknesses, 2 Resistances) *Flying: 1/6x (0 Weaknesses, 3 Resistances) *Fighting: 3x (2 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance) *Psychic: 1x (1 Weakness, 1 Resistance) *Ghost: 1/2x (0 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance) *Bug: 1/6x (0 Weaknesses, 3 Resistances) *Fire: 3/4x (1 Weakness, 2 Resistances) *Water: 4x (2 Weaknesses, 0 Resistances) *Grass: 1/3x (1 Weakness, 3 Resistances) *Poison: 0x (1/4x from 2 Resistances, 0x from Steel’s nullification) *Ground: 10x (5 Weaknesses, 0 Resistances) *Ice: 1/4x (0 Weaknesses, 2 Resistances) *Rock: 1x (1 Weakness, 1 Resistance) *Steel: 3/4x (1 Weakness, 2 Resistances) *Electric: 1/2x (0 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance) *Dragon: 1/2x (0 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance) *Dark: 1/2x (0 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance) *Light: 1/2x (0 Weaknesses, 1 Resistance) As seen in the chart, a Pokemon with 3 resistances and 1 Weakness will take marginally more damage from an attack than one with 2 Resistances and 0 Weaknesses. Similarly, if this sturdy salamander was instead a Bug type (who resists Ground), it would have 4 Weaknesses and 1 Resistance, meaning that it should take more damage than 3 Weaknesses and 0 Resistances (6x), but less than 4 Weaknesses and 0 Resistances (8x). So it would take 7x damage from Ground type attacks. Multi-type Pokemon are a possibility, but the GM should be sure to have a reference chart for the various Weaknesses and Resistance that the type-combination has, as they frequently are complicated. This can disrupt the flow of play if the GM is unprepared. Hypothetically, multi-typed Pokemon are usable by player trainers as well, though this should be discussed with the GM to prevent unbalancing the game. However, concerning Pokemon skills, having a multi-type Pokemon does not present too much of an issue. The Pokemon would have many skill accessible, but without dedicating skill points into a specific type’s skill tree, the later moves will not be accessible. A Pokemon only receives a maximum of 20 skill points, so the player could choose to lightly distribute across the Pokemon’s types or to dedicate to a specific Pokemon build. Category:FLC Basics